Modern bathrooms typically contain a disposal toilet that utilizes a reservoir containing water to wash urine, excrement, and the like down a bowl of the toilet and into a sewer drain below. Bidet systems are also known in the art. Bidets provide the advantage of allowing personal cleansing with fresh water. Bidets, however, typically require a separate toilet like device. The present invention provides the advantages of a bidet coupled with the typical toilet, thereby saving space and expense. The present invention provides all needs for personal hygiene after toileting in a kit apparatus. The device also provides for water pressure and flow adjustment such that the apparatus is used for cleaning the toilet also. An additional problem overcome by the invention is one of inadvertent spray of water, without sacrificing the ready-to-use condition in which the invention is maintained.